1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firearm locking devices and more particularly to a pushbutton firearm lock which engages and covers opposing sides of a trigger and trigger guard of a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people collect firearms as a hobby or keep them for hunting or for self-defense. In the hands of a properly trained, authorized person a firearm presents virtually no threat. However, in the hands of a child or unauthorized person, a firearm can be a serious problem as the firearm can be operated unexpectedly or can be operated maliciously. For this reason, firearms are often kept in locked cabinets. This however, prevents firearm enthusiasts from closely inspecting and admiring them.
Unexpected or malicious operation of a firearm can be controlled by preventing operation of the firearm. If operation is prevented, the firearm need not be stored in a locked cabinet and can be closely inspected and passed from one person to another without danger. Even if the firearm lands in the hands of a criminal, if operation of the firearm is prevented, the firearm is of no use.
Various devices have been invented for preventing unauthorized operation of firearms. Many of these devices involve first and second lock portions which go on opposite sides of a trigger and trigger guard of a firearm and which are locked on the trigger and trigger guard to prevent access thereto. These types of devices prevent unauthorized operation by preventing access to the trigger, while still allowing other portions of the firearm to be exposed for viewing by a collector, for example.
The locking mechanisms employed on these types of devices however typically involve combination locks of the type employing a plurality of wheels which must be set to pre-defined positions to enable the lock to be opened. This can be a problem in areas of low lighting, where indicia on the wheels can be difficult to read. Other locks of this type employ keys, for example to open the lock. The use of keys requires that the key be readily available if the lock is to be readily opened.
Other types of locking devices such as the SPEED RELEASE GUN LOCK(trademark) provided by TVS Marketing of Richardson, Texas, employ an electronic lock which may be susceptible to battery problems or moisture ingress for example, which may reduce the reliability of the device.
What would be desirable therefore is a mechanical firearm lock which prevents access to the trigger and which is easily and readily releasable, even in the dark. The present invention addresses this need.
The present invention addresses the above need by providing a firearm lock apparatus having a bolt portion and a lock portion for engaging opposite sides of a trigger and trigger guard of a firearm. The bolt portion has a first trigger engagement surface and has a locking bolt extending from the trigger engagement surface. The lock portion has a second trigger engagement surface having a receptacle for receiving the locking bolt. A locking stem is situated in the receptacle for engaging the locking bolt to prevent separation of the locking bolt from the receptacle. A push button lock mechanism having pushbuttons and a release plate is also provided on the lock portion. The release plate is operable to move the locking stem into an unengaged position in which the locking bolt is separable therefrom when a pre-defined positioning of the pushbuttons is selected.
Advantageously, a user can simply push the appropriate pushbuttons to permit the lock to be actuated by movement of the release plate thereby releasing the bolt portion from the lock portion to provide access to the trigger. The appropriate pushbuttons to press can be selected by a user, in the dark, for example, simply by feeling the lock portion to find the appropriate pushbuttons to press and pressing them.
Preferably, the release plate has an integral actuator member extending from the lock portion and operable to be moved relative to the lock portion by a user of the apparatus, to move the release plate to move the actuator into the unengaged position.
To facilitate control of the release plate with the pushbuttons, each of the pushbuttons may have a release plate movement control portion for selectively freeing and blocking the release plate in response to positioning of the pushbutton. At least some of the pushbuttons may be movable into an actuated position in which the release plate is operable to move relative to the pushbuttons.
Preferably, the pushbutton lock includes a guide member for guiding the pushbuttons in movement between reset and actuated positions and the guide member includes openings for guiding the pushbuttons in movement generally perpendicular to movement of the release plate.
It is desirable that the lock mechanism further comprises a reset plate adjacent the release plate and each of the pushbuttons has a reset plate engagement portion for cooperating with the release plate to hold the pushbutton in the actuated position. Preferably, the reset plate has an integral actuator member extending from the lock portion and operable to be moved relative to the lock portion by a user of the apparatus to move the reset plate to release the pushbuttons to their unactuated positions.
To facilitate more complexity in the lock the lock mechanism includes a blocking member actuable between a blocking position for blocking movement of the release plate and a movement position for permitting movement of the release plate. Preferably the blocking member is slidable between the blocking position and the movement position.
To facilitate fast ejection of the bolt portion from the lock portion the apparatus preferably has a spring for ejecting the locking bolt from the receptacle when the locking stem is moved into the unengaged position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of releasing a firearm lock. Generally, the method involves ejecting a locking bolt of a bolt portion of a lock positioned on one side of a trigger of the firearm, from a lock portion of the lock positioned on an opposite side of the trigger, in response to actuation of an actuator integral with a release plate of the lock, which is rendered operable to be moved when a plurality of pushbuttons on the lock are set in pre-defined positions.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.